Flores
by Suki90
Summary: Todo lo que un pequeño puñado de flores pueden hacerte pensar [YuuNoa]
**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivo autores.

* * *

 **A** utora: **S** uki90

 **T** ítulo: **F** lores

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

En un mundo tan devastado como el nuestro... encontrar un lugar donde podamos ver cómo la naturaleza se va recuperando poco a poco es casi imposible de, ya que si bien han pasado varios años desde el apocalipsis... la destrucción fue enorme, y la Tierra sufrió daños muy fuertes. Le tomaría algo de tiempo volver a ser ese bello planeta azul que todos conocían...

Sin embargo, a veces la misma naturaleza es benévola y te permite ser testigo de cómo está buscando imponerse nuevamente.

De camino hacia Sanguinem, o hacia la base donde ahora operaba JIDA, el joven de ojos esmeralda se topó con un pequeño puñado de flores que crecían juntas.

Eran preciosas.

La fascinación que el chico tuvo por esas pequeñas y diminutas flores fue tal que se detuvo justo frente a ellas y se quedó ahí observándolas.

Para él, esa era la señal de que el mundo estaba tratando de recuperarse, de avanzar, de continuar viviendo... así como lo que ellos intentaban hacer. Je, era gracioso cómo de alguna forma un pequeño grupo de flores les mostraban lo que ellos tenían que hacer, no importando qué tan duro fuera su destino.

— ¿Qué estás mirando, Yuu-san? —preguntó una dulce voz por detrás, logrando así que Yuu saliera de sus pensamientos repentinamente.

Se giró levemente hacia atrás y fue entonces que vio aquellos orbes de color marrón que lo veían con curiosidad y serenidad a la vez.

— Ah, Shinoa... No, nada... sólo observaba un pequeño grupo de flores —expresó Yuu, logrando que Shinoa posara sus ojos sobre las plantas—. Me dirás tonto pero... cuando las vi... sentí como si estas... fueran nuestro modelo a seguir.

— ¿En qué? ¿Cómo ser adorable entre un montón de basura? —le preguntó ella sarcásticamente.

— No seas tonta, por supuesto que no... —expresó Yuu al rodar sus ojos—. Me refiero a vivir, a crecer... a seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades...

— Oh... no creí que pudieras ser tan profundo, Yuu-san. Ya no eres un tonto despistado... Bueno, lo segundo tal vez sí, pero tu estupidez ha bajado varios niveles~.

Al escucharla decir aquello, un pequeño tic se hizo presente en su ceja izquierda. Esa pequeña demonio siempre hacia lo mismo cuando este intentaba ser serio; Shinoa no fallaba nunca en encontrar la forma de burlarse de él... aunque, ahora que lo pensaba... esa particularidad de su persona había ido bajando poco a poco...

Decidiendo mejor no prestarle tanta atención a ese detalle, que seguramente era sólo cosa suya, decidió que lo mejora ahora era seguir el camino que sus demás compañeros ya habían pasado, los cuales por cierto, los llamaban con insistencia.

— Vamos, Shinoa.

— Sí, está bien... —respondió ella se inmediato, sin embargo, antes de irse posó de nuevo su mirada sobre las flores que había estado viendo su compañero de equipo, les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y finalmente se decidió a alcanzar al morocho de ojos verdes.

Una vez lado a lado, el joven de mayor estatura toma la palabra de nuevo— ¿Sabes Shinoa? Hay otra cosa que me vino a la mente mientras veía esas flores.

— ¿Y qué sería...?

— Tú... —le dijo como si nada mientras la veía.

Aquella declaración tomó por sorpresa a la pequeña Hīragi— ¿E-Eh? ¿YO ¿Por qué? -preguntó un tanto nerviosa, sintiendo cómo su corazón había comenzado a latir con rapidez.

— No lo sé... Tan sólo se me figuró que se parecían a ti. Ya sabes, por lo de tu familia —expresó él en un inicio, pausando un poco antes de continuar—. Si lo piensas con detenimiento... tu familia se conforma de gente que si me preguntas no valen la pena, siendo el General Shinya la única excepción. Así que por eso siempre has brillado o sobresaltado por sobre todos ellos, así como las flores de atrás, ya que estás estaban siendo rodeadas por basura y escombros.

— Yuu-san...

— Así que digamos que esa... es la razón por la que me recordaron a ti —le dijo sin más, regresando su vista hacia sus compañeros más adelante.

Sin embargo Shinoa no pudo evitar detenerse después de aquel comentario. Era curioso pero... Yuu le había hecho un cumplido sin que este se diera cuenta. Las flores eran hermosas y estas transmitían armonía y calidez...

¿Era así como él se sentía cuando estaba con ella?

— ¿Shinoa? —llamó Yuu, estando ahora un poco más adelante que ella, haciendo caso omiso de lo que le había causado al corazón de su pequeña líder.

— Ah, ¡voy...!

Por ahora tendría que dejar esas preguntas de lado, ya que había cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Sin embargo, esperaba que cuando la guerra terminara las dudas sobre aquel extraño sentimiento que brotaba de lo más profundo de su ser, gracias a su tonto compañero, fueran finalmente dispersadas de su mente.

Pero para eso aún faltaba tiempo.

* * *

 **Suki:** Y bueno, aquí vengo con otro escrito chiquito de Owari no Seraph. Esta idea es del día 6 de YuuNoa Fluff Fest que se llevó a cabo en Enero de este año. No sé por qué no la había posteado. Pero bueno, aquí está. Es un poquito fluff, espero que les guste.

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
